Letter to Baby Spencer
by cindythechef
Summary: Shawn finds out that Juliet is pregnant and he writes a letter to his child just in case.


(This is written from Gus's point of View, except for the italics those are Shawn's words)

Shawn sat in the Psych office still reeling from the news that he was going to be a Daddy. He suspected it but when he saw the little black and white photo titled "Baby Spencer" it all became real for him.

He was so thrilled to be having a child with Juliet but he was also terrified. He sat in the darkened Psych office rubbing his head wondering if he was ready to be someone's Dad. He sat for hours looking at the wall and it suddenly came to him. He was going to write a letter to this child to tell them how he felt and say the things that he always wished his Dad would have told him. Just in case.

_To Baby Spencer, _

_It was so amazing seeing your first portrait today. You don't look like too much yet but I can honestly say you are the most adorable little Legume I have ever seen. I want to write you this letter to tell you a little about the unique family you are being born into. I am a Psychic Detective, I work with your Uncle Gus and we help solve crimes. I know what you're thinking, "Daddy is a what?" I know it will be a little weird to tell your friends but hopefully you will be proud of your old man. I have helped to close over a hundred cases for the police so far and I even found a dinosaur and buried treasure. I am a little crazy but hopefully you will love me craziness and all. _

_Your Mother is a detective with the Santa Barbra police department. She is an amazing lady. I fell for her the first time I saw her and I know you will too. She is an amazing lady she can fight off a bad guy and she even skated in the roller derby once. She may be little but always remember the most amazing things come in small packages. _

_I have no doubt that she is going to be the most amazing mother to you. You and I are so very blessed to have her in our lives. ALWAYS remember that and remember when you are a teenager and you really want to smart off to her, she can kick your butt. _

_Your Grandpa Spencer is a unique guy, I think you will like him a lot. Him and I haven't always seen eye to eye but lately him and I have gotten really close. He is a good man. He was an amazing policeman. I always thought he was good then I worked a case with him and we found out that all of his partners were dirty cops but not your Grandpa he arrested them all. I was never prouder of him then I was during that case._

_He is probably going to take you fishing a lot and for that I am sorry but I hope you will do something that I never did as a kid. Use that time to enjoy him and learn all you can from him. I can't tell you how many times his lessons saved my bacon._

_Your Mother has a huge family with lots of cousins and Uncles and Aunts to play with and they are all amazing. Your Grandpa O'Hara is a nice man too, fair warning he is a con man so don't trust him with your piggy bank okay?_

_I don't have any brothers and sisters by blood but I do have a brother from another mother. Uncle Gus, he has been my best friend since we were five years old. He has stuck by my side and been there for me through some really tough places in my life. I couldn't love a friend more than I love him. He can be a little nerdy and he will probably insist on you taking tap lessons but know that Uncle Gus is amazing and I know you will love him as much as I do. _

_Now, too mine and mommies coworkers; Aunt Karen is the Police Chief she will tell you that she helped raise me and you know she is right. I started working for the SBPD and I needed a lot of guidance and some tough love and she gave it to me. She is a great lady and you will be glad to know her especially when someone bullies you at school, you can tell them you will call your Aunt Karen the police chief and that should scare them._

_When you are a teenager you may not like having her in your life so much. I have a feeling you wont be able to get away with anything but as your father I am okay with that. Listen to her and let her help you when you are a teenager and you decide you hate your mom and I. She loves you and will treat you right._

_Uncle Lassie, Him and I have had a love hate relationship for a long time. He doesn't fool me though I know he loves me. He even asked me to stand up for him at his wedding to Aunt Marlow. I will never tell him this but it was one of the biggest honors of my life. He is a cranky guy but he is someone who you want backing you up. He is a good cop and an even better friend. I don't have enough paper to list the times he saved my life. He is good people and you always need to remember that okay!_

_Last but certainly not least Uncle Buzz and Aunt Frannie, Uncle Buzz is six feet six inches of teddy bear. He is a great cop and he gets the job done when he needs to but he wouldn't hurt a flea. You will really like him he is a good man. His wife Francine is about five feet of pure spitfire. Seeing the two of them together is so much fun they are perfect for each other and they balance each other out perfectly._

_Balance each other, that is what your mom does for me. I can be a tad hyper and crazy and she is the one who brings me back down to earth. I doubt how good of a Dad I will be but I don't doubt for a second that your Mother is going to be the perfect mom. _

_So that is your crazy mixed up family. They aren't perfect people but they are perfect and they will love you to they day they die. _

_I want you to know that I will love you till the day I die too. Even when I die I will be in heaven slapping the poor guy next to me saying, with a huge cheesy smile saying, "Hey look there is my kid." Of all the things I have ever done in my life you are the best. I am so excited to be your Dad and I want you to know that I all ready love you more than Pineapples (mom can explain the reference)._

_All my love and all my kisses _

_Your Papa Monkey (Shawn) _

Now that baby Shawn is here I wanted you the letter he wrote. Shawn folded it up and put it in an envelope and mailed it to me with this stuffed monkey and told me to give it too you in case something ever happened to him. He must have been having a Psychic moment, I am sure he didn't think he would be shot and killed a week after mailing this letter. Gus reached down and gave Juliet and baby Shawn a huge hug and told them he would leave them alone to read the letter.

Juliet looked at Gus and said please don't leave. Will you hold Shawnie for me while I read the letter? Gus smiled and took Shawn in his arms with the stuffed monkey and played with him while Juliet read the letter.

She read the letter and couldn't stop crying. She managed to catch her breath and then looked at Baby Shawn and said; "Honey this letter is for you from your Daddy" she went on to tearfully read the letter while I held Shawn in my arms. We were both in tears by the time she was done. I took the monkey stuffed animal by the paw and went to put him back in the box and the tears started to roll again when we heard a recorded voice say "I love you my baby monkey always and forever love Papa Monkey".

When we heard his voice come from the monkey we both cried.

That was my best friend! Always surprising me! As Gus looked toward heaven he said, "Shawn, I love you brother!


End file.
